Mirrored Temptation
by Sita 900
Summary: [QueiferSeiftis] Quistis’ new SeeD work involves her acting as a ‘Siren’ she lures criminals to her then they are captured for their crimes. Can she lure Seifer, her next mission, to her? Or will she love instead? [Chap 7 up] R
1. A Degrading Job

Disclaimer: Most of the characters don't belong to me, blah blah they belong to their respected owners. But some DO belong to me, so HAH you can't sue me. **shifty eyes** lol  
  
Author's Note: Quistis is nineteen when the story begins. I think thats all you really have to know. Enjoy, and please make sure you review. Thanks!  
  
M I R R O R E D + T E M P T A T I O N  
  
Chapter One: A Degrading Job  
  
Quistis Trepe dipped the tip of her index finger into the cold, dark liquid that made up her drink. She swirled her finger around in the beverage for a minute when she noticed someone looking at her from the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly and caught the gaze of the dark haired man. She quickly gave him a sleek, sexy grin and turned on her stool to face him completely. She pulled her finger from her glass, raised it to her mouth, and sucked the cool liquid from her pale finger. The man took this as her invitation, and stood from the stool he was on and walked over to her. Plopping down next to her at the bar, he raised his chin and looked down at her. Quistis chuckled silently. She was great at reading people's body movement and knew he wanted complete control over the situation.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked her in a low, throaty voice.  
  
Quistis grabbed her drink from the bar counter and raised it to her lips. "It's a bit late for that, isn't it?" She took a swallow. The alcohol burned her throat on the way down.  
  
"Then finish it and I'll buy you another," he said with a sly grin, showing off his slightly crooked teeth.  
  
Quistis didn't answer. She took another sip of her drink and let her ice blue eyes burn into his.  
He tried again, "so what is your name?"  
  
"Riara," she told him as she let her eyes quickly scan him. He was wearing a slightly tight black shirt that showed off his obviously large muscles. He looked to be in his mid forties. Quistis tried to look him back in the eyes but they were all over her body. "And you are...?"  
  
"Meist," he told her without looking at her face. He offered his hand and she took it. His grip was powerful.  
  
Quistis lowered her head to meet his gaze. She said in a teasing tone, "how old are you, Meist?"  
  
"Thirty," he told her. He refused to meet her eyes and she knew he was lying.  
  
"I'm twenty-five," she replied, which was also a lie but she was a good liar. He wouldn't have a clue.  
  
He licked his lips. "Very nice."  
  
She was already tired of the boring conversation. She decided to take things further. She downed the rest of her intoxicating drink and leaned forward, placing her hand on his knee.  
  
"Screw the next drink," she said with a wink. "It's too stuffy in this bar anyways. Can you take me somewhere... less crowded?" As she finished the sentence, she squeezed his knee.  
  
Meist jumped slightly but his eyes told her that he was very interested. He stood quickly, took her hand in his, and pulled her roughly from her stool.  
  
She followed him through the crowd of people, most of which were dancing to the loud, obnoxious music. Finally, when they were outside breathing fresh air, did Quistis make more of a move on Meist. She reached out for him, brought him close, and kissed him on the lips. Instantly she deepened the kiss; she wasn't going to waste any time. He tasted of smoke.  
  
When she pulled back to catch a breath of air, he laughed.  
  
"Damn, girl!" He chuckled, slapping his thigh. "You really go at it quick, don't you?"  
  
Quistis leaned forward delicately. "The night is often short," she whispered into his ear, letting her tongue flick it ever so lightly. "Why waste any minute of it?"  
  
He let out a slight moan and raised his hands to touch her. Except she wasn't going to let him touch her. And Squall wouldn't let him touch her either.  
  
At that exact moment, five SeeD cadets popped out from behind bushes and trees. With weapons raised high, they raised at extraordinary speed toward Quistis and her companion. As Meist turned his head to see what the commotion was about, Quistis shoved him forcefully away from her. Stunned by the shove, Meist fell directly backwards into the grips of one of the younger SeeDs. The SeeD grabbed him fiercely and waited for his comrades to help arrest Meist.  
  
"Riara!" Meist called out as he desperately tried to free himself. "Help!"  
  
"Sorry," Quistis said. She gave him the same sleek, sexy grin she gave him when they first met only minutes before. "You're not my type."  
  
"Riara!" He moaned once more before the SeeDs shoved him into their prisoner car and drove away. Quistis watched it go, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.  
  
Quistis was assigned the job six months after Ultimicia's defeat. It was a simple job that gave Quistis Trepe more gil, but a degrading one. She had to dress in a provocative way and hunt down spies and enemies of Balamb Garden. Once she found them, she had to lure them into a state of oblivion, like a Siren would. All men had just one thought in their heads about a pretty girl, and Quistis was supposed to make them think they would get it from her. Once lured into a clearing, SeeD would ambush the criminal, as they had with Meist that night.  
  
Quistis was chosen for obvious reasons. She was known as one of the top beauties of Balamb Garden. She had the inviting voice to charm the men, the enchanting face, the perfect body. She was perfect for the job. She knew she would be the only one who could pull it off properly. So she had reluctantly accepted the job. She had been doing it for six months. A little over a year prior did she and her friends defeat the great enemy, Ultimicia.  
  
"That was a new name," came the familiar deep voice that constantly filled Quistis' dreams.  
  
She turned on her heels and nodded at the Commander Squall Leonhart. "Oh, well, I had gotten tired of using the same name over and over."  
  
He stood next to her, his arms over his chest as well. "...I liked the name Isabellah."  
  
"It was over-used," Quistis repeated. Then she made a face. "Oh, Hyne, I refuse to do this kind of SeeD work anymore."  
  
A curious look passed over Squall's face. "Why?"  
  
She motioned in the direction the car had gone. "Did you not see that criminal? He was old enough to be my father. I had to kiss him and stick my tongue in his ear. It was disgusting. I'm done. That's it."  
  
Squall was shaking his head throughout her entire speech. "No, Quistis. We need you to do this."  
  
"It is horribly degrading," the blonde told him with a narrow of her eyes. "Why does Rinoa not do it? She would be much better at it than me."  
  
Squall glared at her at the suggestion of his girlfriend leading men on and having to kiss them. "No."  
  
Quistis threw her hands up into the air, suddenly feeling highly angered. "Oh, yes, I forgot. Who cares if Trepe has to act like the slut? Nobody would care anyways."  
  
"Quistis," Squall said in an annoyed tone.  
  
She sighed, feeling ashamed. "It doesn't matter. Its the job, its what I am paid to do. I will continue to do it. I'm going to the Garden. I'm exhausted; its three A.M. I need some sleep."  
  
"...Bye," Squall said as she walked away to the car she rented from Balamb. She waved over her shoulder, and couldn't wait to go to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quistis picked at her short, stubby fingernails as she waited for the Headmaster in his office. She glanced at the large clock above the door and sighed. It was seven A.M. She had gotten only two hours of sleep because of her last mission. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and wondered if she had just smeared her eye makeup all over her face.  
  
Cid entered the room. Quistis quickly stood and saluted him.  
  
"At ease, Quistis," Cid told her as he sat behind his desk.  
  
She seated herself as well. "You need to see me, sir?"  
  
"Of course," he said and cleared his throat. "Quistis, your last mission was extremely successful. He was horribly clueless on what was going to happen to him. Very well job done."  
  
"Thank you," Quistis said with a nod. She knew he didn't call her in just to pat her on the back and give her a cookie for her efforts.  
  
"I feel your ready for the final part of this kind of work," Cid told her.  
  
She raised a golden eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
The older man leaned forward on his desk. "We've been giving you progressively smarter criminals to capture. We are trying to build you up."  
  
"Build me up for what?" Quistis asked curiously. "Or whom?"  
  
Cid gave her a smile. "Your next assignment is to hunt down and lure Seifer Almasy into your grasp so we can bring him back here."  
  
She was shocked. "Hyne, no."  
  
"Quistis-" Cid began. Quistis held up a hand for him to stop.  
  
"There is no way I can go and act that way around him. He is too smart. And he knows who I am, he'll know something is up."  
  
"Quistis," Cid explained. "if anyone can do this, it is you."  
  
"Why?" Quistis asked. "Go ask another pretty SeeD girl he doesn't know. He knows me. He'll kill me on site."  
  
Cid stood from his chair and put on a passive face. "Quistis Trepe, this is an order. Do it on your honor as a SeeD."  
  
She had to do it. She just wanted to scream in Cid's face about how idiotic this plan was. She knew it would fail, and she knew that Seifer would attempt to end her life.  
  
Quistis stood with a heavy sigh. She saluted the Headmaster once again. "When do I begin the hunt?"  
  
Cid followed her stand. "Today you'll be shipped out at 1700 hours. We believe he's lodged in Deling City."  
  
"I'll do my best," she told him wirely.  
  
"Good luck, Quistis," Cid told her and gave her shoulder a pat. "I have faith in you."  
  
Hyne, Quistis thought as she walked from Cid's office.  
  
Its going to be pure hell.  
  
*********  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was sorta short. Anyways, PLEASE review with comments, suggestions, or whatever. Thanks!! 


	2. Mesmerize You With Fear

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERY CHARACTER!!! ((I = squaresoft)) extra: the song sang by the piano lady was written by Jewel.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews so far! :-)  
  
Chapter Two: Mesmerize You With Fear  
  
"Quistis!" came the loud cry from Selphie.  
  
Quistis winced at the high-pitched sound of Selphie's voice. She turned on her heels and gave her best friend a generous smile as Selphie waved frantically from down the Garden's main hallway. Quistis set down her bag of clothing and other items to the marble floor and waited for Selphie to half run, half jump over to her.  
  
"Hey!" Selphie cried out as she skidded to a stop before the tall blonde. On her right shoulder was a bag that she gripped tightly. "You're not gonna leave without me, are you!?"  
  
Quistis raised a golden eyebrow and stared at her friend quizingly. "You're coming with me?"  
  
"Duuuh," the brunette said with a roll of her large eyes. "This is big ol' bad Seifer you're dealing with. Do you think they'd send you all alone?"  
  
"Anyone else?" questioned Quistis. "Or are we meeting the SeeD members there?"  
  
Selphie lowered her gaze and ran her left foot along the smooth floor. "Well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Just us, and nobody is meeting us there," Selphie said in a hesitant tone.  
  
"What!" Quistis screeched loudly. "Then how the hell are we doing this?"  
  
Selphie raised up her hands and motioned Quistis to calm down. "You're supposed to lure him to Edea's Orphanage and they'll nab him there."  
  
"Me, just me?" Quistis sighed. "Then why are you coming with me?"  
  
Selphie winked at her. "Just in case Seifer flies into a rage and tries to kill you, I'll be there. You're not allowed to carry your whip, Quisty. That way he doesn't suspect that you're trying to kill him. Every time you're with him, I'll be in the shadows waiting. And if he tries to harm you, I'll jump out and whack him on his butt!!"  
  
Quistis smirked. "This mission is going to take a hell of a long time, Selphie. He's not going to accept me right away. Do you think that you can stay in the shadows that long?"  
  
Hyne, Quistis thought to herself. Selphie can't shut up for a minute... how can she just sit there for hours at a time and watch us?  
  
Selphie's face grew serious. "I can do it. I know it. Trust me."  
  
"I trust you," Quistis said in a hardly audible tone. She leaned over and picked up her bag of belongings. Standing back up straight, she gave her companion a weak smile and said, "let's get going."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quistis and Selphie wondered the streets of Deling City endlessly. It was a little past eleven o'clock at night when they reached the city, and it was a warm night out. Every time they had gone to the place, they always got confused and lost. There was so many roads, so many cars to take you places, they wouldn't get it straight. Quistis was getting annoyed at her confusion in the big city, but Selphie Tilmitt was having a grand time. She was talking to everyone the two women came across to. Not once did either of them ask for directions.  
  
When the hotel finally loomed into view, Quistis walked quickly towards it leaving Selphie, whom was talking to a stranger, behind. She was just grateful to see the bright neon yellow lights that read DELING CITY HOTEL.  
  
"Heeey!"  
  
Quistis jumped when Selphie was suddenly next to her. She leapt into the air once and hugged Quistis while saying, "you found it! Good job, Quisty!"  
  
"Yes," Quistis said as she walked through the doors that automatically opened for them. "Come on, let's get some sleep."  
  
"No, no no no!" Selphie said sharply, grabbing onto Quistis' right arm by the elbow and pulled her away from the check-in desk. "Let's go get a drink first. I'm so thirsty, I need some water!"  
  
"They'll probably have it in the room," Quistis informed her.  
  
"Puh-lease!" Selphie begged her. She pointed to the stairs that led down to the bar. "Who knows, Seifer may be down there!"  
  
Quistis took Selphie's bag from her without a reply. She walked to the check-in desk and greeted the plump Asian woman sitting behind it.  
  
"Would you mind holding these for a few minutes for us?" She asked kindly.  
  
"No problem!" the woman said in a thick accent as she took the bags from Quistis. "Name please?"  
  
"Miss. Trepe," Quistis told her. "I should have a reservation."  
  
The woman scanned her computer on the desk for a mere minute before smiling at Quistis. "Ah, yes! Two first class rooms! Ah, you must be a VIP if you wanted first class rooms!"  
  
Quistis smiled again and muttered a thank you before walking back over to Selphie.  
  
"Why two rooms?" Selphie asked her curiously. "And why first class? SeeD never gives cadets nice rooms. And they always cram us into one room, no matter how many of us there is!"  
  
Quistis winced, the second time that day. "I hope they don't expect me to lure Seifer, with that in mind."  
  
Selphie's face fell drastically. "Oh, Quistis! I wonder... Oh, you're not gonna do that, are you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Quistis said, feeling extremely agitated. She shook her head briskly, hoping they were wrong about their thoughts. "I mean... well, I'm sure they just wanted us to be comfortable."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Selphie said with a nod.  
  
Quistis shook herself. "Well, let's go and get us some water."  
  
Selphie grinned, back to her cheery self. She walked down the stairs with Quistis right on her heels. Quistis could hear the sound of a piano and a female singing from below. Half way down the stairs, Selphie suddenly stopped sharply, causing Quistis to run into the back of her. Luckily, Selphie's hand was on the railing and she let out a tiny squeal but didn't tumble down the red carpeted stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quistis breathed.  
  
"Shh!" Selphie said sharply. She stretched her arm outward and pointed to the bar where several men and women sat enhaling drinks.  
  
Quistis had a feeling that one of the men was Seifer. "What? I don't see anyone."  
  
"It's Seifer," Selphie said. "Look, behind the fat man in blue!"  
  
Quistis leaned over in front of Selphie to get a better look. Sure enough, Seifer Almasy, dressed in the same gray trench coat, sat at the bar. His elbows rested on top of the glass counter and a dark drink sat in front of him. He was watching it as if it was about to get up and run away.  
  
"Shit," Quistis whispered under her breath. "Selphie, you gotta hide!"  
  
The two girls slinked the rest of the way down the stairs, their eyes never leaving Seifer. They walked swiftly across the bar to a booth that faced Seifer's back. The booth was next to the stage where a woman with platinum blonde hair sang and played the piano.  
  
Just before they reached the booth, the song ended. Everyone began to clap. Seifer raised his head to look at the woman.  
  
"Shit," Quistis swore again. She and Selphie literally dove into the booth. Fortunately, another booth blocked them from Seifer's eyes.  
  
Both girls sat panting in the soft red vinyl that made up the booth. Quistis didn't allow herself to be tired and sat up and motioned Selphie to look at her.  
  
"I have to try tonight," Quistis breathed. "He may leave Deling tonight for all we know. Do I look alright?"  
  
Earlier that day, Quistis had changed into her 'Siren' outfit. The outfit was a blue dress that matched her eyes. It was tight fitting and showed off Quistis' curves beautifully. Since she was a busty girl, the dress dipped extremely row to reveal her cleavage. Simply put, the dress made her look like heaven to every man that laid eyes on her.  
  
Selphie reached up and pulled the clip from Quistis hair. Her blonde locks fell around her shoulders and down her back. Selphie began to smooth out her hair. Before they had reached the city, Quistis had put on shimmery silver eyeshadow that made her eyes look even bluer. After Selphie finished with her hair, she reached into her pocket and handed Quistis a tub of lip gloss. Quistis quickly applied it.  
  
"There," Selphie said quietly. "Now you look perfect. Literally, perfect." she sighed, probably feeling a wave of low-self-esteem from looking at the stunning Quistis.  
  
"Just watch my back," Quistis said as she rose lightly to see if Seifer was still looking at the stage. He wasn't. He was engulfed in his drink again.  
  
"You got it, sister!" Selphie cheered lightly. She scooted to the end of the booth after Quistis stood and fixed her dress. Taking a deep breath, Quistis walked smoothly over to where Seifer sat.  
  
As Quistis neared Seifer and was only a few steps away, the piano lady began another song. Quistis prayed Seifer wouldn't turn around and look again.  
  
"I will come to you." The woman sang, "in the still of the night."  
  
Quistis swallowed and swiftly took the empty stool to the right of Seifer. She waited for him to glance up at her but he didn't even notice her presence.  
  
"And I will crush you," the song continued. "With the burden of sight."  
  
Quistis swiveled in the chair and faced him. She placed her right elbow on the glass counter and leaned her head on her head as she stared at him.  
  
"...And you will understand the shadows in my heart..."  
  
What a song, Quistis said with a smirk. Fits the mood very well.  
  
"...The fury of my conviction will cause your heart to quicken..."  
  
Oh, her heart was beating quickly alright. She was afraid to catch his attention. She was afraid he would kill her instantly. His gunblade sat to his left, leaning on its own against the bar. All he had to do was grab it and then...  
  
She ignored her thoughts. She was prepared. All she had to do was jump out of the way and wait for Selphie to throw her the whip.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Hey," she said in a throaty, seductive tone.  
  
Seifer snapped his head up and looked at her. His mouth fell open slightly as his eyes quickly scanned her. This was definitely not something the Quistis Trepe he knew would wear. Quickly, he hid his surprise and plastered a cold, hated look on his face.  
  
"Trepe," he said, making her name sound like a kind of poison.  
  
She could tell he was still in shock and she used it to her advantage, but kept an eye on the gunblade. "That's my name," she said with a light wink.  
  
He yanked his head back and studied her. "What the fuck are you wearing."  
  
She sat up straight, sticking her chest out slightly. "A dress. What, don't like it?"  
  
"It's not you," was all he said. He turned back to his drink and ignored her.  
  
Quistis felt frustrated. Never on these kinds of missions did any of the men ignore her. Quistis was extremely self-conscience but knew that nobody looked better than her when she was in her Siren getup.  
  
She cleared her throat but all he did was sip his dark drink.  
  
"...I will hypnotize and mesmerize you..." the song continued.  
  
Getting heavily annoyed, she tried a different approach. "What, Seifer. It's me. Why aren't you reaching for your blade so you can kill me?"  
  
He shrugged but didn't look over. "I'm not in the mood. But DO find me later, Trepe. I will surely be in the mood then."  
  
"...with the sound, of your own fear..."  
  
He finally looked at her. She quickly placed a sleek, sexy grin on her face. This grin made men fall head-over-heels for her. He looked at her face for a moment. He tried not to look at her body but failed and Quistis felt her confidence returning.  
  
Quistis ran a pale hand down her long, golden hair. "Will you be in another mood then?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. She knew he was confused as hell. Last time he saw her, she was sort of a prude, and never would she be suggesting any of the things she was now suggesting. Especially to him.  
  
He stood up abruptly, leaving half of his drink behind. Grabbing his gunblade, he turned and looked at her. Quistis instantly tensed up, waiting for him to swing the cold steel at her.  
  
Yet he left the blade at his side and shoved past her, brushing against her as he went. She turned and watched him go. When he reached the stairs, he stopped sharply and turned and looked in Selphie's direction. Quistis watched as Selphie dove for underneath the table in the booth.  
  
She heard Seifer chuckle. "What's up, Tilmitt?"  
  
No reply or show of the face from Selphie. Seifer chuckled again. He spun around and looked back at Quistis. Raising his gunblade, he pointed it towards her.  
  
"Whatever you're planning I suggest you stop now," Seifer said coldly. "If not, I will not be so generous the next time we meet. I'm warning you, Trepe. Stay away or I will slice you up."  
  
Quistis didn't know what to say. She just shook her head slightly, stunned. Seifer turned and walked slowly up the stairs away from her view.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Authors Note: Hmmm... Is this thing turning out okay so far? Let me know, thanks! 


	3. A Mirrored Life

Disclaimer: Square owns everything but Seifer, because he is MINE. ..... or so I wish.  
  
Authors Note: This fic isn't always gonna be centered around just Seifer, Quistis, and Selphie. I had Selphie go w/ Quistis because Selphie is fricken cool!!!11oneone Anyways, later in this ficcie, expect to definitly see a lot more of Squall ((even tho he's a loser)). He's so easy to work with, ya know? Just have him grunt and say whatever every few lines and your in character perfectly!! LOL Anyways, back to the story!  
  
Chapter Three: A Mirrored Life  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Seifer Almasy had walked up the stairs, Selphie raced over to Quistis who was still sitting in the stool. Her eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"Quisty," Selphie said quietly. "He saw me! How is our plan going to work now?"  
  
Quistis looked at her with a small frown on her face. "I never thought it would work to begin with. It's Seifer we're dealing with. He hates me, so how could I make him think otherwise?"  
  
Selphie ran a finger down her brunette strands of hair. "He's a boy, Quistis. All they want is one thing."  
  
The frown on Quistis' face grew. There was no way she was going to let him get that from her. But she knew Selphie was right. A male would sleep with a girl they despised.  
  
An idea sparked into Quistis' brain. Quistis let her hands fall into her lap as she stared up at her companion. Then without a word, she stood with a sigh from the bar stool and walked around Selphie and jogged up the stairs. She heard Selphie's light footsteps as she followed behind her.  
  
Quistis slowed her steps to a walk as she neared the check-in booth. The Asian woman once again gave her a warm smile and in her hand she held two bags.  
  
"Your bags," came the thick accent from the woman. "And room keys. Rooms 312 and 314 yes."  
  
Quistis took their things from the woman. "Thank you...." She tried her plan, "oh, and... I met a young man down at the bar. About six feet tall with blonde hair and green eyes?"  
The woman stared at her for a moment before Quistis continued, "he has a scar down his face." Quistis showed the woman where the scar would be. "And he was wearing a long, gray jacket. He told me to ask for his room number at the desk, but dear me I had a bit too much too drink and cannot remember his name!" She let out a tiny laugh.  
  
The woman brightened. "That is Mr. Ramsey Feisal. He's been staying with us for about two weeks now. His room is... Ah, 310. Right across the hall from you!"  
  
"Thank you," Quistis said with a bow of her head. She walked to the elevator with a cool stride to her step. She pressed the elevator button gingerly. With a quick flick of her wrist, she gestured Selphie to join her. Selphie walked swiftly over to her taller friend just as the elevator arrived with a faint 'ding'. The metal doors opened and both young women stepped into it. Quistis went to press the button marked "3" but Selphie knocked her hand out of the way with a grunting noise.  
  
"Sorry!" Selphie apologized as she pressed the button several times. "But its one of those things I did in childhood that I still love to do!"  
  
It made Quistis smile. She loved how childish Selphie could be sometimes. It made the world seem okay after all.  
  
"Erm," Selphie began, searching Quistis' icy blue eyes. "Nice move downstairs, by the way. I was just wondering though, what are you planning on doing now that you know his room?"  
  
"I plan on asking him," Quistis began with a twisted smile blooming across her face. "How Mr. Ramsey Feisal is doing this beautiful evening. Then I plan on introducing myself as Miss. Questi Pretiss."  
  
"Oh, Quisty!" Selphie said with a giggle. "What are you going to do then? ...And what's with the weird names?"  
Quistis smiled. "Its called an anagram," she said. "Its where you take the letters of a name and scramble them up to form a new name. Ramsey Feisal, Seifer Almasy. See the connection?"  
  
Selphie stood there, counting down letters on her two hands. As the doors of the elevator opened to release its prisoners, a look of realization formed in Selphie's perky green eyes.  
  
"Ooooh!" Selphie said with a raise of her index finger.  
  
"Yes," Quistis answered as she stepped from the elevator. Selphie quickly stepped out just as the doors began to close again. They walked in silence as their eyes scanned the numbers on each door.  
  
Rooms 312 and 314 both were on the right side of the hallway and were separated by another room, which Selphie described as a "mega-bummer". Room 310 was directly across from room 312, and Quistis felt she should take the closer room. Quistis politely told her friend goodnight. She handed her friend the 314 room before unlocking her own.  
  
The door swung open to darkness. Quistis fumbled her right hand along the wall for a few moments before her fingers encountered the lightswitch. Light engulfed the room as she flicked the switch upwards. She raised her eyebrows as she stared around the room.  
  
Wow, she thought to herself. The hotel keeper wasn't kidding when she said VIP rooms.  
  
The carpet was a soft red and the wallpaper the same as well. A expensive looking carpet lay in the middle of the room, under a deep red coffee table and light brown sofa. A big-screen TV lay before the two pieces of furniture. The room was large, and it was only the entry room.  
  
To the right, a doorway lined in fine wood led to the bedroom. A canopy bed made of more expensive looking red wood sat in the center with a soft red top. Several dressers lay against the wall and a vanity desk stood proudly by the door. Quistis threw her bag and room key onto the bed before leaving. The bathroom was across the entry room and was luxurious as well. A jacuzzi that could fit more than one (probably about six if you tried) housed a variety of bath salts. A see through sliding-door shower was next to the smooth white toilet an the mirror was lit with an unneeded amount of lights. Quistis left the large bathroom.  
  
Quistis raised an eyebrow when she noticed a large bottle of expensive red wine and chocolates on a table next to the sofa. The hotel room was amazing. She wondered how Selphie was doing in her own beautiful room. She also wondered if Seifer's room was just as grand.  
  
She wondered back into the bedroom and looked at herself in the large oval mirror on the vanity desk. The tight-fitting blue dress really made her look impressive. She gave her reflection a faint smile and took note on how her eyes glittered when she smiled. She looked like a completely different person. A Siren. She was not Quistis Trepe when she wore this. No, she was Questi Pretiss. It was a shitty name, but it was hard to form a new one out of her real name.  
  
She hated being Quistis Trepe. Being someone else filled her with excitement. She was tired of being the Ice Queen, the prude, the bitch. Being Questi was her escape. Her only hope.  
  
Quistis looked in the mirror and gave Questi one more smile, but this time it wasn't unsure it was strong, before the left the room.  
  
The hallway of the hotel was quiet. It was about fifteen after midnight but most of the hotel could be found at the bar four stories below. Quistis looked down towards Selphie's room but found the door closed.  
  
Taking a breath, she walked over to room 310 and knocked softly on it. Then she quickly hid from the view of the peephole. No answer, so she leaned up and knocked again but this time louder. She head something crash within the room, and a man swear loudly. Yup, it was Seifer's room.  
  
Just as the door opened, Quistis quickly stood. She leaned against the door frame in a provocative manner. He looked her up and down for a moment.  
  
"Hi," she said with a wink. It was worth another try.  
  
He closed the door in her face.  
  
Quistis' mouth fell open in shock.  
  
I can't believe he just did that!!  
  
She banged hard on the door for a minute until he reopened it.  
  
"Hi Ramsey," she told him without the sexual tone in her voice.  
  
He raised a golden eyebrow. "Hi...?"  
  
She pushed past him and went into his room. It was definitely a regular one-room Hotel room. She turned around and looked at him. He was dressed in his usual day clothes and let the door slam shut behind him.  
  
"What do you--" he began to say.  
  
She interrupted him, "my name is Questi. Questi Pretiss. You ran out of the bar pretty fast, Ramsey. You didn't even offer me a drink."  
  
"Get the hell out, Trepe," he said with a growl.  
  
"Who is Trepe?" Quistis asked innocently.  
  
He walked quickly over to her and Quistis momentarily thought he was going to hit her. She didn't even see he had his Hyperion on him. But she did see it when he pulled it out and held it to her tender pale throat.  
  
"I warned you," he growled. His breath was hot on her neck. "What did I tell you, Trepe?"  
  
"...." she thought for a moment before replying. "....You'd 'slice me up' if I came after you."  
  
"Good girl," he said in a cruel tone. "So now I get to."  
  
She tried to look at him but couldn't. The blade pressed into her throat, threatening to pierce her flesh. Seifer removed the blade from her throat and shoved her roughly. She stumbled and fell right onto his bed. As she went to roll over to look at him, he hit her hard across the face.  
  
Splashes of white filled Quistis' vision as she collapsed fully onto the bed, bringing her right hand up to her stringing right cheek. When her vision cleared, she saw Seifer take off his belt...  
  
What is he doing!?  
  
Quistis' heart leapt painfully into her throat as the worst possible thoughts filled her head. As she tried to pull herself off the bed he was on her, fighting her flailing arms down above her head. She knew Seifer was strong, but she felt like a lifeless toy under him.  
  
"Stop!" she shouted as she finally found her voice.  
  
Yet instead of doing what she thought he was going to do, he wrapped his belt around her enclosed wrists. Then he latched the belt around one of the bedposts. When she was secure and the leather dug into her skin, he climbed off her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she managed to gasp.  
  
"That should keep you in place," he said with a snarl. He went over to a bag, rummaged through it, and pulled out another belt. He tied this belt to her feet and her feet to another post. She tried to wriggle herself free but she tried in vain.  
  
"You might want to get some sleep," Seifer told her. He reached into his bag again and pulled out a bright red apple. He took a bite of it and said, "you're going to be there for a while."  
  
She noticed her long, tight dress was pulled up pretty high around her hips in her struggle. "Do me a favor, Seifer."  
  
He smirked at her. "What? No Ramsey?"  
  
She ignored him. "Just pull my dress down a little bit. I'm sure you don't want to see anything of me."  
  
He chuckled. "That's the best part, babe."  
  
"Pull the dress down." She commanded, the instructor tone returning to her voice. He frowned at her, but obeyed like a puppy dog. He was without his gloves, and she was surprised how soft his hands were as they slid down her legs with the dress. When it was returned to normal, he took another bite of his apple. He offered it to her.  
  
"No thanks," she politely declined despite her situation.  
  
"Where's the messenger girl?" Seifer asked her. He looked around the room as if Selphie was hiding. "Can we invite her over to join this fun?"  
  
"You stay away from her," Quistis snapped. "Torture me if you must, but leave her alone."  
  
Hyne, Quistis thought. Why did I agree to do this mission? It was the most pointless and stupid plan ever on the face of this planet. Whoever decided on this plan should be dragged into the street and shot. Or held down and forced to listen to German country folk music. Quistis had heard that kind of music before. She swore it made her ears bleed.  
  
"Why do you care about her so much," Seifer asked her with another one of his famous smirks. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you and her some sorta couple?"  
  
Her temper flared. "Fuck you. She's my best friend, you arrogant prick. Not every girl that is friends with another is a lesbian."  
  
He laughed at her. "Chill, Trepe. Chill. Can't a guy male a joke these days?"  
  
"Let me go, Seifer."  
  
"Not a chance, Trepe. Now if you don't mind, I have to chance for bed so be a dear and turn that pale head of yours."  
  
Letting out an aggravated sigh, she turned her head away from him, saying that she obviously did not want to speak or even look at him again.  
  
She heard him change. Then she blinked when the room was suddenly plunged into darkness. He had turned off the lights. Then she heard him laughing at her. Great, now he was making fun of her. "What's the matter, Instructor? We were just starting to have a meaningful conversation!"  
  
"Goodnight Seifer," she said. Her voice seethed with annoyance.  
  
She felt the bed move up and down and she guessed Seifer was lowering himself down on his side of the bed. Her body was tense but began to relax when he stopped moving.  
  
Just then she felt his hand pat her right breast. Her eyes widened into the blackness. "'Night Trepe."  
  
"Do tell me," she began. "You know where you just patted me."  
  
"Shoulder?" he guessed. "Head?"  
  
"Oh Hyne," she moaned, feeling her face grow red.  
  
She didn't want to tell him where his hand had hit her. She was back as Quistis. She was no longer Questi the Siren. She was timid once more.  
  
She remembered earlier that night when she had looked at her reflection in the mirror. In the mirror Quistis had not existed. Quistis Trepe was not alive in the mirrored world. Questi Pretiss was the one in control. Questi who was calm, sexy, controlling, and awesome.  
  
Quistis turned her head and stared blankly into the darkness, knowing sleep would not come to her that night. And more than anything, she wished she could fade into the mirror, and let the strong-willed siren named Questi come out and live a real life in Quistis'' place.  
  
................  
  
Author's Note: I did have to listen to German country folk music. My German teacher made us listen to it. And I swear, my ears DID bleed!!! 


	4. The Loudest Scream

Disclaimer: I dont own any character but the ones I created. if u dont know which ones are mine, then you shouldn't be reading this story!  
  
Author's Note: I'm trying to update as frequently as I can, so bear with me kids.  
To CelesteSpring: I hate those kinda fics too. Like, in my other story Faded Destiny, Quistis and Seifer didn't offically hook up til chapter 16. :-P  
To everyone else: Thank you sooo much for the kind reviews!!! They keep me working on this fic  
  
Chapter Four: The Loudest Scream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis let her eyes slowly drag open. Her head was pounding something awful and her arms and legs ached as well. A soft moan escaped her throat as she waited for her blurry eyes to focus. The hotel room gradually became clear. She rolled her head to the other side and realized Seifer was no longer next to her on the bed. Her thoughts now unclouded, she was able to piece together what had happened the night before.  
  
"Seifer," she called out in a cracked voice. She cleared her throat, wishing she had water. "Seifer, are you here?"  
  
She went to sit up but momentarily forgot she was tied down. She let out an apathetic sigh and allowed her head to rest lazily on the bed.  
  
About a half hour later, Quistis heard the hotel room door click and then Seifer strutted into the room. Quistis glared at him and he gave her a cruel smile in return.  
  
"Water," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
He chuckled at her passiveness. He was practically radiating with his enjoyment over the situation. He strolled into the bathroom and she briefly heard running water. He returned to the main room and walked to her side. He placed a plastic cup to her parched lips and tilted the cup slightly.  
  
"Drink," was his one-word command. She hungrily swallowed the luke- warm water. It slid down her throat, giving her sudden comfort. Too soon the water was taken away from her.  
  
"So," he said as he tossed off his trench coat and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was down in the lobby, and your little brunette friend bursts out of the elevator, all red in the face."  
  
"Selphie," Quistis gasped.  
  
He nodded at her. "She came right over to me and demanded to know what I had done to you. Smart little bitch, knew right away I captured you. Anyways, I told her I tricked you into thinking I was in Balamb town. I told her you left early this morning."  
  
"Selphie wouldn't believe that," Quistis said, sure of herself. "She knows I would tell her first."  
  
"She believed me," he said with a nod. "She squealed and packed her shit up and ran right out. Very amusing, let me tell you. You sure do have brilliant friends."  
  
She rolled her eyes. At least, she thought, Selphie is out of harms way.  
  
He tapped her left foot, his right hand on his chin. She looked up at him.  
  
"Now tell me," he said. "Tell me this plan of yours."  
  
"What plan?" Quistis briskly placed a look of pure innocence and confusion on her ashy face.  
  
"Don't fuck with me, Trepe," he snarled, losing his patience. "I know you and Tilmitt were up to something. Tell me what it was, and maybe I'll let you live."  
  
"I swear," Quistis said. She looked him straight in the eyes, trying to prove her sincerity. "Cid granted Selphie and I a vacation we'd been requesting. We wanted to escape from our lives, be different than our usual." She looked down at her Siren dress. "Hense my clothes."  
  
He studied her hard but did not respond, so she continued: "Selphie told me to hit on the first guy in the bar here. And, ah, well, the first guy we happened to see was you. You're kinda hard to miss, Seifer."  
  
It was such a bullshit lie. She didn't even sound like herself. But maybe, just maybe, he'd believe her.  
  
He was as stupid as Selphie had just been. "If you're lying, I swear I'll..."  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence," she said smartly. "Because, I'm not lying."  
  
Without another word he placed his gloveless hands on her bare feet. Quickly he untied them. She waited patiently, and in a bit of shock, as he walked over to her hands and released them from their prison. She sat up cautiously, rubbing her sore wrists.  
  
"Go," he told her. He was full of one-word commands that day.  
  
That's it? I was sure he'd kill me.  
  
She stood up hastily from the bed and briskly walked towards the door. As her one hand slid over the smooth metal that made up the hotel room, she paused and looked back at him. He was facing her, an emotionless look on his face. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
  
"Don't make me change my mind," he told her. Yet his words were weak.  
  
Seifer Almasy suddenly looked old.  
  
The good-natured side of Quistis kicked in and she wanted to ask what was wrong with the ex-knight, but she had to bite her lip and refuse to speak. Any words now could result in a sudden rush from Seifer and a slitting of her tender throat.  
  
I want to keep my life's blood inside me, thank you.  
  
With that thought in her head, Quistis fumbled for the handle and pushed it open. The hallway welcomed her, and she quickly but quietly closed Seifer's hotel room door behind her.  
"Objective one completed," she whispered outloud.  
  
It was true; she had finished the first part of her mission. Seifer let her go and didn't kill her. Next objective: befriend the beast.  
  
She raced across the hallway to her room. Her hand slipped onto the doorknob and she tried to open it but the handle refused to move.  
  
"Damnit," she swore under her breath. The key.  
  
Her face drained of all color when she remembered where she left the room key. On the beautiful canopy bed was where the silver and gold key lay.  
  
Hitting one fist lightly on the door, she turned around and pressed her back on it. She sighed, extremely frustrated, and let her body slide down the door and onto the cheap carpeted floor. She laid her head gently onto the door and let her azure eyes slip close. She was still extremely tired from the night prior- she had gotten but only an hour of sleep.  
  
She could only imagine going back to Garden and seeing the disappointed look that Cid would have on his face. She could practically hear Squall's annoyed sigh when he found of her mission failure.  
  
She buried her face into her knees. She hated to disappoint anyone; especially Squall Leonhart. She hated the way he shook his head at her. She hated the way he refused to look at her. She hated how all he cared about was Rinoa.  
  
Quistis buried her face deeper into her legs, crushing her eyes into her knees. Her head still ached from when she first woke up.  
  
She heard a door from across the hallway open. She lifted her head sluggishly and saw Seifer stick his head out and glance at her.  
  
"Havin' some trouble," he said as a statement in a deep voice. "Need some help?"  
  
She looked up at him. "I... left my key in my room."  
  
He stepped out of his room and placed his hands firmly on his hips. "Just go to the front desk. They'll get in or give you a new one."  
  
She blinked at his tone of voice. He sounded like he was actually trying to help her. He never sounded like that before. Not once.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered, not moving from her spot.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, lowering his head to get a better look at her.  
  
She stared at him, her eyes widening in disbelief. Was he that asinine? Did he not remember hitting her across the face, and leaving her tied down for the night?  
  
Ignoring his question, she climbed to her wobbly feet and pushed past him in the hall. She took long strides over to the elevator and pressed the down button. She didn't have to wait long before she was inside the warm interior of the elevator. As she went to press the button down the lobby, Seifer appeared and forced his way in.  
  
"Take the stairs," Quistis said coldly.  
  
His eyes were like fire. "Be nice, Trepe. Its only an elevator ride. You can handle it for a few seconds."  
  
The doors closed. The elevator descended. Neither spoke and they only faced forward, their shoulders touching slightly.  
  
The elevator shook and then came to an abrupt stop. Quistis and Seifer both staggered forward. Quistis' arms instinctively flung themselves outwards to grab a hold of something and her right hand closed on Seifer's trench coat. When she regained her balance, she released him.  
  
"What the hell!?" Seifer demanded.  
  
The lights in the elevator flickered a moment before going out all together. After a moment in pitch blackness, a dark yellow-toned light shined on them from over heard. Both of them glanced up, and Quistis was surprised to see that the ceiling of the elevator was one giant mirror. She looked at both of their bodies standing there, close together. The dim yellow light sat in the middle of the mirror.  
  
Quistis looked around the tiny space for a moment before stepping over to the button panel. She pressed the round button that read 'Call'. Then she waited. All that could be heard was both of their heavy breathing.  
  
Nobody responded to the her call for help. As she went to press it again, Seifer shot his left arm out and grabbed her to top her.  
  
"Don't bother," Seifer said softly. A loud groaning of cables came from above them. Seifer raised his eyes upwards. He released her arm and said sternly, "don't move."  
  
She nodded once and watched as Seifer scanned the floor then the ceiling. The cables groaned again as he moved to the far left side of the elevator. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"There's a way out," he told her. He pointed directly above him. "See the lines in the mirror here? It's a door. Come over here."  
  
As she walked over to him, she could feel the elevator shift and tremble beneath her feet with another groan. He held his right hand out to her, and after hesitating for a split second she took it.  
  
"I'm going to hoist you up there," he told her as he began to sweat. It was getting damn hot in the disfunctioning elevator.  
  
Seifer pulled Quistis close to him. She felt uncomfortable in his embrace but ignored it. He bent down slightly and clasped his hands together, palms upwards. She knew what to do. Lifting her long Siren dress up slightly so she could move easier, she used his hands as a step. He let out a soft grunt as he lifted her up. With her arms raised above her head, she hit the doored mirror hard. The mirror popped out with ease. She gripped two sides of the doorway with both hands and lifted herself up. Seifer released her foot as she pulled herself out of the tiny elevator.  
  
She sat there for a moment, on top of the elevator, as she caught her breath. Glancing above her, she saw blackness filled with cables and wires.  
  
"Can you reach a floor?" she heard Seifer call up to her.  
  
The nearest floor was too far above her. Yet their was, however, a cable that hung down in reach of Quistis. It seemed to have been connected to the elevator car at one point. Maybe that was why it stopped; the cable snapped.  
  
"No," she told him as she looked down. "But their is a cable we can climb up on!"  
She lowered herself onto her stomach. Hanging herself over the door, she dropped her hands down to him. "Grab on," she commanded loudly as the elevator shook more roughly than before. She heard the one remaining cable attached to the car begin to snap as well. "Hurry!"  
  
His hands enclosed around hers and he stepped up onto the handrails in the elevator. She helped pull him up, her muscles straining just as the cable was. When he was also on top of the elevator, they both took a deep breath together before he released her hands.  
  
"Thanks," he told her, his fiery eyes meeting her icy eyes. The fire melted the ice, and Quistis felt the radiance between them.  
  
Before she could reply, the elevator jerked roughly under them and lowered a good two feet. Both leapt to their feet. But now Quistis could no longer reach the cable. Seifer jumped up and managed to interlock the thick cable between his two hands. Quickly he pulled himself up the cable until he was able to wrap his legs around it as well. With that, he let go of the cable with his hands and let himself fall backwards, but kept his legs wrapped tightly around the cable. He reached down for her.  
  
"Grab on!" he shouted above the wails of the cable.  
  
She stood on her tippy toes and her fingers glazed across his.  
  
The elevator let out a final groan, and then the last cable holding the elevator car up snapped.  
  
Just before the car plummeted, Quistis jumped up as high as she could and clutched his hands tightly. Her feet dangled below her.  
  
The car hit the ground about two stories below, and the metal crumpled and exploded.  
  
"Seifer," she gasped out, knowing what a exertion this would be on his back.  
  
"Try and grab the cable," he replied, sounding like he was in pain.  
  
She released one hand and made a frantic grab for the cable. But it was still too far above her head. Instantly her hand found his again.  
  
"I can't do it," she cried out. Her hands slipped dangerously from his.  
  
"Try again!" he shouted back.  
  
I can't believe Seifer Almasy is trying to save my life, Quistis thought despite the deadly situation.  
  
She grabbed for the cable again and once again missed. But as she tried to reach for his hand again, her one hand that still clasped his slipped...  
  
She felt herself plunge for the ground below. Despite her better wants, she let out a loud scream. Her hands fished the air for his, despite the fact that they were growing increasingly further apart.  
  
"Quistis!" she heard him call out her name in fear.  
  
Her hair flew up around her face as she continued to scream her loudest scream. Her body twisted in the air as if she was laying down to sleep. She couldn't see the crumbled metal that was close to her body. All she could see was Seifer still reaching down for her, his hands stretched wide, and she could see the panic on his usually calm, cruel face.  
  
Pain ripped through her as she hit the ground and bent metal. Her screams were abruptly shut off as she laid motionless on the twisted ground, her body in complete shock. She glanced down at her body and saw a piece of the elevator metal had been shoved through her lower left side. She went to speak, to move, to scream, but found she couldn't. A dull howl filled her ears but quickly became a earsplitting roar. Her vision completely filled up with black.  
And then darkness was all Quistis Trepe knew.  
  
Authors Note: Ohhh noo!! Quistis!!! 


	5. Sweet to the Ears

Disclaimer: Every character belongs to me, myself, and Squaresoft.  
  
Author's Note: Every time I write a chapter, it seems I get less and less reviews. Kinda sad :-(  
  
BTW, for all those who objected to me killing Quistis: If I killed her, this wouldn't develop into a Queifer / Seiftis, now would it??? But, she COULD die after they hook up, mwuaha*snort*ahaha  
  
Chapter Five: Sweet to the Ears  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A splendid warmth spread throughout her body. It was the first thing she felt when her body returned itself to a conscious state. Faintly in the distance, she heard a low beep that slowly repeated itself. She took note that she felt a hand resting on top of her right hand. A smile crept gently across her face. All seemed right in the world.  
  
A violent image of her plummeting through the air and landing on broken metal ripped through her mind. The smile vanished from her face and became a twisted grimace as she remembered the searing pain that shot through her body. Now, the warmth was gone. Now, she felt the pain emerge from its hiding to torture her some more. She jerked brutally in the bed in which she was lying, and she felt the only comfort left to her, the hand on hers, slip away from her. She heard the faint beeping begin to quicken its pace.  
  
Her body and mind relived the horrid memory of her falling two stories onto the crumpled elevator over and over. Desperately, she tried to open her eyes to relieve herself of such anguish but found it was impossible to do. She let out a miserable whimper.  
  
"Quistis?" came a tired yet sturdy male voice.  
  
She tried to scream, to move, to catch herself from falling as the memory played like a movie repeatedly in her mind. She twitched again as her pitiful attempts to move became a greater struggle.  
  
"...pain..." she managed to whisper.  
  
"It's okay, my love," said the male voice again.  
  
The hand slipped into hers and tightly squeezed it. The simple action erased the horrific memory from her brain. She sighed dreamily as she felt the hand in hers. The hand fit perfectly with hers, like two pieces of a puzzle. It felt so right to her. She didn't know who gripped her hand so tightly, yet she didn't need to know. Once more, warmth filled her battered body and everything was taintless. The beeping slowed its pace once more. She forgot of slipping from Seifer's grasp and falling into what she thought was certain death. She forgot of everything. She just was. She was at peace.  
  
She was peace.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Ultimicia hero's were all there, sitting in the hospital room in Deling City roughly after ten that night. Zell Dincht was pacing across the room, his hands on his lower back, his head lowered to stare at the cold marble floor. Irvine Kinneas sat in a chair in the corner as he flipped nervously through a "Homes and Gardens" magazine. He had no idea what magazine it was. Squall Leonhart sat in a chair in the middle, leaning forward so his arms rested on his legs, his longish hair covering his eyes. Rinoa Heartilly sat in the chair next to Squall, leaning close to him but not too close.  
  
Everyone looked exhausted.  
  
And the only one of the group to be missing, besides Quistis Trepe, was Selphie Tilmitt. The last anyone had heard from Selphie was when she and Quistis left Balamb Garden together on their mission. Everyone was a wreck as they searched for Selphie, and they were a wreck as they feared for Quistis' survival.  
  
Just short of three months ago, Quistis took the devastating fall in the elevator shaft. Word had it that Seifer Almasy had saved her life. How it was done, nobody was sure. He refused to explain it to anyone. He had taken her to Deling City hospital and stayed with Quistis until the doctors told him to go home and rest. He called Cid and Edea in Balamb Garden and told them Quistis laid in Deling City hospital, then instantly hung up the phone. He knew he was a wanted man. After the call, he disappeared from Deling City and hadn't been heard of since.  
  
Quistis had woken up long enough to whisper "pain" before she slipped back into the serious world of the coma. That had been 23 hours ago. She had been waiting up often ever sense. She would look the doctor in the eye before passing out once more. Twenty-four hours ago, doctors thought she would never awaken. Now they had high hopes and waited for her to waken again to snap her out of the dreamless realm. The group waited patiently for news.  
  
Just after the twenty-fifth hour, a bald-headed doctor emerged from the hallway into the waiting room. Instantly, Zell stopped pacing and the rest looked up expectantly at the doctor.  
  
He breathed, "she's awake."  
  
Sighs of relief filled the heavy-aired room.  
  
"She's been awake for an hour now," the good man continued.  
  
Zell jumped in, "Why didn't you tell us!?"  
  
The doctor raised a hand to silence the petite blonde man. "We had to hydrate her and take tests. Its safe for you to see her now. You know the room. Please, only one or two at a time."  
  
As the doctor walked away, and before any of them had a chance to stand, Zell was sprinting from the waiting room for Quistis' room. While Rinoa and Squall opted to wait, Irvine nodded and followed the impatient Zell.  
  
Quistis' room was on the floor directly above the waiting room. Irvine took his time reaching her chamber, deciding it would be best to give Zell just a little time with the fragile blonde. Room 376 had a label on the door that read QUISTIS TREPE. Irvine was going to wait a moment to give Zell even more time, but staring at the name made him long to see his childhood friend more and more.  
  
He gently pushed the door open and peered nervously in at them. Quistis was sitting up in the small white bed, a delicate smile on her extremely pale face. The lighting in the single-roomed bed was poor, but Irvine could make out enough of the important details. Zell sat in the chair next to her, his back facing the door.  
  
"Knock knock," Irvine said cheerfully, his voice causing Quistis to look up and Zell to turn his head.  
  
"Irvine," she said in an exhausted tone, yet her voice let his name sound sweet to the ears. "Hey Quisty," Irvine said as he entered, closing the door softly behind him. "You're finally awake. We've been worried sick about you."  
  
She nodded. "That's what Zell told me, too."  
  
"Irvine," Zell said quickly as Irvine began to walk over. "I need to speak with ya for a minute, okay?"  
  
"Sure, whatever," Irvine said with a shrug. He waited for Zell to stand and walk over to him.  
  
"The doctor stopped me on the way to her room," Zell whispered so Quistis could not hear. "Well, he said that Quistis can't--"  
  
"Oh please," Irvine said loudly, ignoring Zell's silent plea for him to quiet down. "You know, I've been like reading a lot of books recently. I swear that in like each one, someone gets amnesia. Gets annoying after a while. Is she like that too?"  
  
"Keep your damn voice down!" Zell yelled at him.  
  
Both eighteen year olds looked over at Quistis, who was busy listening to them.  
  
"Too late now," Irvine said with a shrug.  
  
"Tch, fine," Zell said with a roll of his eyes. He pranced over and took his seat next to Quistis. Irvine sat on the edge of the bed and took Quistis' hand in his.  
  
"Can you remember much?" he asked her. "Do you know who you are?"  
  
She nodded, "everything. I know who I am. I just... can't remember why I'm here. I don't remember the 'accident'. Last I remember, I was in an elevator, going to the lobby of the hotel with Seifer..."  
  
Both men exchanged looks.  
  
"Well, when you were in the--" Irvine started.  
  
"Shhh!" Zell said, tossing his arms into the air in a frantic attempt to silence Irvine. "The doc told me not to tell Quistis. That she should try and remember on her own."  
  
"And you didn't want Quistis to overhear you say that?" Irvine questioned, annoyed. He turned his attention back on the center character in the room. "How do you feel, Quisty?"  
  
She smiled again, but he knew it was forced. "I'm alright. Slightly thirsty."  
  
"You don't like hurt or anything do you?" Irvine asked.  
  
"No," she said. It was obvious she hurt like hell, however, because when she uttered the word, she tried to hold back a grimace of pain.  
  
A light knock sounded on the door.  
  
Looks as if the better half of our gang is here, Irvine thought as he stood. He released Quistis' hand after a gentle squeeze. "You take care, babe," he told her. "Don't strain too much, 'cause when you get outta here, we're goin on a date. You hear me?"  
  
She chuckled, but clutched her side as she did. "Yes! Ow, don't make me laugh!"  
  
"And don't do that Siren thing again," Irvine commanded as he stroked her remarkably messy blonde hair. "You're mine, nobody else's. Got it?"  
  
"Oh, sure," she said with a smirk. "Just yours."  
  
"Get some rest," Zell said as he stood and gave her a spunky wave. "You need it, yo."  
  
The light tap of a knock sounded again, and both men said goodbye one last time and Zell opened the door revealing, of course, Squall and Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa brushed past them and practically enhaled the bedridden Quistis in a long hug. "Oh, Quistis, I sure was worried about you!"  
  
Squall slowly pushed his way into the room with a casual nod in his male friends direction. Irvine and Zell decided to take their leave.  
  
As they left, and the door closed behind them, they heard Quistis ask, "What happened to Almasy?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seifer Almasy stared into the enormous, cold ocean. His jaded eyes were narrowed, mostly because of the setting sun that tried to squeeze itself into his head. He hugged his knees tightly to his chest, not wanting to move. It was peaceful enough however; the only noises present was the crashing waves onto the shore.  
  
~~ "Selphie told me to hit on the first guy in the bar here. And, ah, well, the first guy we  
happened to see was you. You're kinda hard to miss, Seifer." ~~  
  
He rubbed his hand across his face, feeling tired. He wondered if Quistis had been telling the truth. Was she just trying to flirt with him? Or was she in a plan against him? She sounded so damn convincing in the hotel room. Then he thought to himself, fucker. They all hate you. Trying to be more flirtatious or not, Quistis normally would kill you on site. She was lying to you... and you bite into the bait. Fucker.  
  
Despite the anger and hatred he felt growing inside his once-beating heart, he wondered briefly how his old instructor was doing. He wondered if she was dead.  
  
Hyne, he hoped so.  
  
He licked his dry lips, picturing the medics rushing around Quistis as the heart monitor went flatline. He pictured them pulling a blanket over her ashen face and shaking their heads sadly.  
  
Yet he could not deny the radiance he felt pass between them in the few calm moments before she fell far from his reach. Something had passed between them, and he didn't know what it was.  
  
Seifer stood, wiping the cool sand from his shorts. He had changed into the shorts and a white T-shirt the moment he had arrived. And here he planned to stay for a while, until Raijin and Fujin came for him in three months time.  
  
He turned around, no longer facing the beautiful ocean. He stared at his new home, his new palace.  
  
With that, he made his way back into Edea's Orphanage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: This chappie was semi-short. But I reallllllyyy liked it!!! I'm impressed with myself, I hope you guys liked it too. Oh, and did you catch my slight slight fanfiction dissing in the middle of the chapter? ((hint: irvine said it)) :-P I wasn't tryin to be mean, I 3 those kinda fics.  
  
Anime-Diva: Thanks, love! :-) :-) hope to talk to u more soon!  
  
frost: thank ye for the sweet comments, and taking note of Seifer's personality change!!  
  
chocolat: if she died this early, i wouldn't like me either LOL  
  
CelesteSpring: Cliffhangers rock my world, yo :) Hypocrite, hmm.. I'll make sure to see if you really are soon!!  
  
Angelus: thanks for the comments, yo. I try to update frequently  
  
Cherry6124: I like to surprise people LOL. thank you for the nice comments  
  
Quistis88: cable-hanger ahahahaha!!! too great  
  
punkygal: geez, i see ure reviews on like all my fics. thank ye lots!!!  
  
**if i forgot u im totally sorry** 


	6. Bunny Ears

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just own j00.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took a lil bit of time for this chappie!! =)  
  
~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Bunny Ears  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe pushed herself to the limit on the Deling hospital 'walker'. The walker was a flat piece of continuously moving steel, about seven feet long, that Quistis was forced to walk quickly on to stay in one place. In front of her, behind her, and to her side were several doctors and nurses, carefully studying her movements. She hated the walker yet pushed herself. It was one of the final steps to her recovery. She had been quickly walking on the machine for about twenty minutes now; the longest time yet. The dull pain in her side was beginning to grow. It was such a familiar pain.  
  
She ignored the pain and wiped a layer of sweat off her flushed face. Then letting out a gasp, she let herself sink to her knee's. The simple act of wiping her face that triggered the accustomed pain in her lower left side. She felt like she had been ignited in fire. Instantly, the rehabilitation machine stopped running and two nurses, one male and one female, were at her side, trying to lift her to her tired feet. Quistis managed to slide her hands over the cool metal of the railing and get a firm grip as she allowed herself to be stood up.  
  
"What frequency was the pain?" asked a nearby doctor, whom which held a brown clipboard.  
  
Quistis allowed the busy nurses to lift her shirt and check her wound on her lower left side. They poked at the bandages and Quistis once more ignored the pain.  
  
"Less than normal," she said weakly  
  
.   
  
The doctor quickly scratched his pen onto the paper on his clipboard and glanced at her. "Good! We are making excellent progress, I see. If recovery continues at this rate, you should be out of here in less than a week."  
  
A light shone in Quistis' eyes. Less than a week. Finally, she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. "Thank you, Doctor Kenos."  
  
The doctor left without a response and the nurses finally left her side.   
  
"The Thinsulate room," said the female nurse. "Let's go Miss. Trepe."  
  
Quistis followed the two nurses from the physical therapy room and into the hall. The two nurses were assigned to her specifically by Headmaster Cid himself to give her excellent care. The female nurse' name was Amie, and she was at the age of forty-two with fake, bright red hair and fake, bright green eyes. She had the most wild mood swings Quistis had ever encountered. Some days she was talkative and fresh, and others she was cold and bitter. Today was definitely a bitter day and Quistis hated it.  
  
The male nurse, Celyn, was celebrating his twenty-fifth birthday the next day. He, in Quistis' point of view, was an extraordinarily attractive person. Dirty blonde hair slicked back with gel to avoid falling into his deep, ocean blue eyes, tall enough to reach the sun, there was no denying his beauty. He was a large man, but not fat. Quistis was thankful the instant she found he was her personal nurse. They had hit it off at once, becoming instant friends.  
  
Quistis had woken from her three-month long coma nearly a month prior and had been doing rehabilitation techniques daily. The only reason she spent so much time in rehabilitation was because of the sharp piece of metal that had found its way into and through Quistis' body. Luckily, it had missed her major organs. The next step in her four hour long daily recovery process was indeed the Thinsulate room. In this room, she was to receive a medical massage on her impaled side. Why the unusual name, Quistis was still unsure.  
  
The room was off-white, just like all the other rooms in the hospital. She knew the procedure, and when Amie and Celyn turned their backs, Quistis pulled the hospital shirt off from her, careful not to bump her side wound. She let the cotton shirt slip to the floor and laid down on the cold, hard table in the middle of the rather large room. She rested her head on the flat pillow and grabbed the white, thin piece of fabric that was under her back. She laid it across her breasts to mostly keep them from view.  
  
"Done," she called out.   
  
Both of the nurses turned back around and strode over to her. While Celyn worked on removing the bandages from her side, Amie was gathering different herbs and medical lotions.  
  
"Cold in here today," Celyn told her as he took note of the goosebumps running over her skin.  
  
"Just your hands are," Quistis remarked.  
  
"Sorry," he said and adverted his eyes and hands, along with the bandages. Quistis let her eyes drift shut as she felt a cool yet itchy substance be rubbed gently onto her healing wound. She heard Amie whisper, "curaga", after the itchy substance had been wiped off.   
  
Curaga?  
  
Quistis opened her eyes quickly, jerking her head upwards at Amie as she worked the spell on Quistis.  
  
"Curaga?" Quistis asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's right," Amie said with a nod. She finished the spell and cast it again.  
  
"I thought curative spells were illegal when dealing with rehabilitation," Quistis said suspiciously.  
  
"They are," the older woman said as she dusted her hands on the white of her uniform. "But don't you want to get out of here?"  
  
"Yes, but..." Quistis started to say. She sat on her elbows, careful that the fabric didn't leave her chest region. "It's illegal."  
  
Amie gave the blonde an angry look over her shoulder as she fiddled to place the unused substances back on the counters. Quistis understood; Amie was sick and tired of waiting on Quistis' every need. It had been quite a while; four months to be exact. Amie and Celyn both had lives they probably wanted to return to.  
  
Celyn looked nervous as Amie fussed about. "If we're caught, we're fired."  
  
  
  
She ignored his information. "I will," she corrected. "Just pretend you didn't see it."  
  
"I can't--"  
  
"Do it," Amie commanded, her tone smart. She dusted her hands off once more and left the room in a hurry. Celyn, without a word, turned his back. Quistis let the fabric drop to the floor as she pulled her hospital cotton shirt back on.  
  
Celyn gave her a gorgeous smile. He patted her right shoulder and said, "You know what this means, don't you?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Go home, Quis," he said with another dashing grin. Quis was his nickname for her. He was the only person there who called her by her first name. "Get out of this hell hole. Get some sun on your face."  
  
"I'm... done?" Quistis asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yes madam!" Celyn said, excited for her. "The two curaga's finished curing you up. Your free to go. I'll talk to Doctor Kenos and somehow explain. Don't worry about it."  
  
A smile lit up Quistis' somber face. Her poster grew straighter. She was so elated.  
  
As she went to leave the room, and when her hand was on the doorknob, she turned back around.  
  
"Oh, but Celyn," she said as he faced her as well. "I'll miss you so."  
  
He smiled faintly. "Ditto, Quis."  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms for a huge, bear like hug. He smelled good, despite the disgusting hospital air. "Do me a favor," he commanded. "Go out with me tomorrow night. For my birthday."  
  
She glanced at him, pulling away from his hug, curious. "Why?"  
  
He laughed at her discomfort. "As friends, silly."  
  
She gave him a genuine smile. "...Sure. Where am I meeting you?"  
  
"Balamb Garden, front entrance." he winked at her. "I know your going home. I'll just meet you there."  
  
"Are you sure?" It was a long way from Deling.   
  
"I'm sure," he told her.  
  
"What time?"  
  
He opened the door for her and said, "Seven at night. We'll catch some dinner."  
  
"Don't you mean, 'eat some dinner'?" she asked with a chuckle. "Its, 'catch a movie.'"  
  
"Oh whatever," Celyn rolled his eyes, pushing her playfully from the Thinsulate room. "I'll be there then. Not a minute late."  
  
"Bye," she called back, hurrying to her revolting room to gather her few belongings.  
  
She needed a ride somewhere, at it wasn't back to Balamb Garden. And as soon as she got to her room, she dialed up Squall.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Seifer Almasy sighed as he stared at the front page of the newspaper. He had purchased it at the nearest town, and the first thing that caught his eye was on the front page.  
  
SORCERESS HERO STILL MISSING.  
  
Yup, that was the title of the big article. Catching his eye, he glanced at the picture that it showed. From left to right, it showed Irvine who had an arm around Rinoa, Squall, Quistis, Selphie, then Zell giving Selphie bunny ears.   
  
Bunny ears, Seifer thought with a laugh. Very like Zell to make bunny ears.  
  
Each had a smile on their face- including Squall. Seifer let his eyes fall on Quistis who, much to his great surprise, had the biggest smile on her face. She was leaning over slightly, placing her hands on her knees.  
  
The black and white of the photo did her grand beauty no justice.  
  
He turned his attention to the article:  
  
"Selphie Tilmit, eighteen, is still reported missing. Tilmit was one of the six hero's that defeated Sorceress Ultimicia, hense saving the world. While friends refuse to give the search for her up, police have been requested to stop the quest. No traces of Tilmit have been found.  
  
"'I refuse to give her up for gone,' comments Rinoa Heartilly, eighteen and also an Ultimicia hero. 'I know she's out there. I know she's alive.' Others could not be reached for comment. While Tilmit is (see page 6)"  
  
Seifer grumbled, annoyed he had to use his effort of turning a few pages. As he fought with the paper, he heard a knock on the orphanage front door. He jumped to his feet, startled, and grabbed for Hyperion.  
  
Who the FUCK knows about this place, Seifer thought.  
  
He walked cautiously to the door, holding his gunblade steady. Touching the doorknob, then grabbing it tightly, he quickly swung it open as fast as he could and shoved the gunblade through the door way at the person on the other side.  
  
A flash of pink and blonde flew backwards along with a startled cry.  
  
...The instructor?  
  
Withdrawing the gunblade and glad to see it without blood, he stepped from his new home. Quistis Trepe was there all right, sitting on her butt, rubbing her left forearm. She glared up at him. "Ass hole. Do you try and harm everyone who comes to your door?"  
  
"Well," he said with a frown. "Yeah."  
  
She climbed to her feet, dusting off her butt and smoothing her blonde locks back into place.  
  
"What are you doing here," he demanded.  
  
She ignored his question. "How come every time I see you, you try and kill me?"  
  
"Hey," he said defensively. "When you fell down the elevator shaft, that wasn't me. You did that yourself."  
  
She glanced at him and a frightened look passed across her face. "I feel down an elevator shaft?"  
  
Seifer froze. He didn't know she didn't remember. How was he supposed to know!?  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked again, meekly.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
He stared at her as she waited for an answer. "What happened to you these last four months?"  
  
"Hospital," she said dryly.  
  
How does she know I'm here?  
  
"What happened to Selphie?"  
  
She looked at him, serious. "That's what I need to talk to you about."  
  
He stepped back and opened the battered door wider. "Come in."  
  
~*~ 


	7. Radiance

Disclaimer: All characters except MINE belong to Square.  
  
Author's Note: I received an e-mail: "are ya gonna finish faded destiny and mirriorored temptatrion ive been waiting ages man." It, and numerous other signs, reminded me I have a duty to myself, my fans, and my characters to write more onto my stories. I'm sorry for the horrendously long delay-- it won't happen again. I'M BACCK~~!!! If you wanna re-read Mirrored T, go right ahead. At least its not too long...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: Radiance  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis stepped into the familiar surroundings of Edea's Orphanage. She hadn't stepped one foot inside the place in over a year, and it looked like Seifer had been doing some redecorating. All the debris that had been on the ground was gone, and so was a lot of the clutter. New furniture made of wood had been dragged into the main room and had been positioned to make the room appear as a family room and kitchen. The walls of the room had been cleaned and holes in the ceiling had been plugged. An oven, refrigerator, several counters, and a microwave oven had been placed neatly along one of the main walls.   
  
Quistis stepped onto a large, dark red rug that encircled the middle of the family room space. She heard the door close behind her and footsteps sounded as Seifer stepped up behind her. She finished surveying the new, fresh room and turned to face him.  
  
"You've done a lot to this place," she commented. "All by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah," he said as he figeted a slight bit. He decided not to waste any time, "so, Trepe. Where's Questi?"  
  
She pulled back slightly, almost unnoticeably, and rolled her eyes. "Packed away until I need her again. It's none of your concern, Almasy. We're here to talk about Selphie, not my other identity."  
  
He stared at her for a second more before letting himself fall onto one of the larger chairs. As he lounged out, he motioned for her to take a neighboring chair.  
  
She shook her head 'no'. "I must be leaving in a few minutes." A smile crept onto her pale face, "I'm meeting a friend back home."  
  
Seifer pretended not to be interested. "Listen, about what I said outside a few minutes ago. I didn't know you didn't know that you fell down an elevator shaft."  
  
"The mind blocks out traumatic events it doesn't wish to remember," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "The doctors wanted me to remember on my own. Too bad that won't happen now." She looked at him, her ice blue eyes filled with curiousness. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"You fell down an elevator shaft."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Well, that's what happened."  
  
"Tell me how, ass hole."  
  
Wow, Seifer thought. Trepe's really got a vulgar mouth on her today. "...You lost your room key. You went into the elevator to go to the main office on the first floor, and I was leaving and was in the elevator with you. The elevator had hardly begun to decend when it jolted to a stop. The lights went out. We found a door on the top and I helped you climb out. You told me the elevator car was about to fall because the cables were breaking or something. So, you helped me climb out, and..."  
  
...there was this, this radiance I felt between us...  
  
Not knowing why he had stopped talking, or even what he had been thinking, she motioned impatiently for him to continue.  
  
He snapped back into his train of thought. "...The elevator was about to fall, and I could reach a cable above us but you couldn't. So I was on the cable, and you were holding onto my hands when the car fell and hit three floors below. You were still too far down to reach the cable and you... slipped."  
  
Quistis imagined what it would be like to fall three stories down an elevator shaft onto rusty metal. She pictured falling, letting out only a slight cry out for help, and watching Seifer's smug face watch her as she fell, an uncaring look across it. She imaged being whirled around in midair, having to watch the ground rush up to meet her.  
  
Quistis laid a shaking hand across her torn side, which suddenly ached. She knew she had been impaled. She glanced up at the blonde man sitting down before her, and took note of the concerned look across his face.  
  
"What happened to Selphie?" Quistis gasped out.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Damn you!" Quistis shouted out. "You do know what happened to her."  
  
"I don't!" Seifer shouted back, standing. He walked over to her, towering above her. Quistis suddenly felt weak. She took a timid step backwards.  
  
"The last time I saw her, she--" Seifer paused.  
  
"She...?"  
  
"She ran off to Balamb town," Seifer finished. "I told you that."  
  
And I thought she'd be out of harms way, Quistis thought sadly.  
  
"I must find her," Quistis thought out loud, turning on her heels and making her way to the door. "She could be in danger."  
  
She heard Seifer follow her. "She could be in danger? She's probably dead."  
  
"Don't talk like that," the blonde woman muttered. "Have hopes."  
  
"I don't care if she's dead," Seifer said smugly.  
  
"Screw you," Quistis said in a fiery voice, still refusing to face him. She had reached the front door, slipped her right hand around the handle, and turned it. Except, the door wouldn't come open. Sighing, she yanked at it harder but still it didn't budge. She released the handle, feeling her white cheeks flush a bright crimson.  
  
"You gotta pull it up when you open it," Seifer told her, brushing her aside. He opened the door for her and held it open.  
  
"Thanks," she told him, her eyes meeting his. It was an exact repeation of what happened on the elevator car before Quistis fell. Their eyes locked, and fire melted ice.  
  
Radiance.  
  
Quistis' vision went blurry and her throat had gone dry. "Come with me," she blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
Her vision cleared. She coughed slightly. Why had she just asked him that!? Why?!  
  
She made the excuse that she still was on a mission to lure him to her. Yes, that had to be it. She had to keep him near her so that she could complete the mission she started over four months prior.  
  
"I need help. Will you help me find her?"  
  
"....No," Seifer said in an annoyed tone. He opened the door even wider. Quistis took this as her cue and stepped through the open doorway, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on her head.  
  
"You know," Quistis said. She stopped and turned to face him. He was about to close the door but paused to listen to her words. "If Selphie is indeed dead, I will make you pay Seifer. For you were the one that caused her to venture off on her own. If she is hurt, you will pay."  
  
Seifer looked at her for a quiet moment, then silently shut the door.  
  
Quistis turned around and walked across the gravel path, away from her old home. She had a feeling Seifer Almasy was watching her from a window. She could practically feel his blazing eyes burning into her back. She ignored they feeling and kept her pace normal. She glanced up at the sky: the sun was beginning to fall behind the mountains.  
  
"Damnit," she whispered. It was almost time to meet Celyn for his birthday. She was going to be late, and even then she wouldn't have time to get ready. She was sure she would look better than she did in the hosptal anyhow.   
  
Her hunt for Selphie would begin tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: ....? yes? no?? 


End file.
